


Sweater Love

by HappyLeech



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Clothing, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette keeps binders of sketches for each person she loves, clothing she's made them, clothing she wants to make for them<br/>-<br/>Marinette shows her love with her clothing<br/>-<br/>{what am i doing}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten caught up yet (only watched 4 eps so far) but. yeah. I hope this fits and isn't terribly ooc

Marinette shows her love through her clothing. 

 

Alya gets blouses with messages of strength sewn in, a coat with poems and thanks in the lining. For Christmas, a ladybug and chat noir themed “ugly” Christmas sweater was her gift, and Alya had worn it everyday until the winter break. 

Marinette still turns red when she remembers how Adrien asked where she’d gotten it, and how proud Alya was to point her out as the creator. 

 

(A picture from the Christmas party makes it’s way into one of the binders labelled ‘Alya’, beside the concept sketches of the outfit and everything else she’s drawn for her very best friend.)

 

Her mother gets scarves and mittens with prayers crocheted in, and, on one occasion, an attempt at oven mitts is made. But still the one thing her mother wears the most is the dress she had made for mothers day, back when the sewing machine was a rival still and she was figuring out drafting patterns.

Even when Marinette offers to make something new, something better, her mother shakes her head, laughs. There’s something about the slightly lopsided cotton dress that Sabine loves, even if wearing it makes her daughter whine and cringe. 

 

(Marinette still keeps the plans in her ‘parent’ binder, for when she changes her mind about that new dress.)

 

For her father she gives aprons with wishes for good bread, unburnt hands, warm stoves. A new shirt to wear for the 21st wedding anniversary, and when they get home he sits her down and tells her of all the complements he’d received. 

Marinette doesn’t want to make clothing for models, she wants clothing for real people! And her father is the best to model for her, dress shirts and aprons that Tom wears with pride.

 

(Her dad section of the ‘parent’ binder is slimmer than the mom section, but there’s still more variety than most of the menswear shops he goes into.)

 

For the people at school, it really depends. There’s no specific binders for them, just a collection she calls ‘quick gifts’.

She’s getting closer to Nino, so she knits him hats, sewing in linings with ladybugs on the inside for luck. She doesn’t want to see a friend- if he even considers her one- turned into one of Hawkmoth’s cronies again.

Others get things like sock or mitts or scarves, personalized to their tastes when a birthday comes or when she simply has something finished that they’d like. And no mater how much she dislikes her, even Chloe gets a Marinette original at one point.

 

And-

 

Well-

 

She’s slowly going back on her declaration to never design something for a model. 

 

Adrien is something else, someone else to her. Her dinky little obsessive crush has bloomed to something bigger- she's sure once she can manage to string a sentence together they could be something…if she can gather the courage to ask him out.

So she gives him mittens and a hat to match the scarf his “father” gave him for his birthday, and she tries not to melt when he beams at her. 

 

(And her binder for him…well it’s more like two or three at this point, all dedicated to him. Just because it's no longer a tiny crush doesn't mean it isn't obsessive)

 

Then there’s Chat Noir.

 

Birthdays are foreign between her and her masked partner, so both Ladybug and Marinette present him with Christmas presents only. From Ladybug it’s usually winter wear so he doesn't freeze, holes in the fabric so his 'ears' can stick out, and from Marinette come big, cat themed sweaters.

If he wears them in public, she will never know, but she’s just happy to see him accept the presents with such joy. Even if he did respond to them with a multitude of bad puns and being outrageously flirtatious.

 

(His binder is just beginning, but already she’s fleshing it out. From casual wear to formal, and everything in between.)

 

She only hopes that one day she can see everyone she loves in her creations, so they know how much they mean to her.


End file.
